<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderbirds/ power rangers by pokeranger21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610601">thunderbirds/ power rangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21'>pokeranger21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, Thunderbirds AU, power rangers crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago, the former astronaut Jeff Tracy disappeared after protecting the thunderjewel from the evil alien 'the hood' to prevent him from ruling the universe. now his sons take on the role of protecting the jewel and the earth.</p><p>(sorry if it's a bad summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tracy Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds au</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, so ages are: Scott:15, Virgil:12, John, 10, Gordon:7, Alan:5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>10 years ago, a meteorite crash-landed in our backyard. My dad; Jeff Tracy who's a former astronaut would have usually taken it to NASA to get it examined, but instead he kept it opened the meteor, inside was a strange jewel called the thunderjewel that was in some sort of force field, my dad was able to reach inside and grab the jewel. The jewel glowed in 6 different colours; red, blue, yellow, green, white and black, along with the jewel my dad also found strange metal called gemiphite and forged weapons out of them. He said that something was telling him to make this stuff. But then, one day everything changed. I was outside playing and my brothers were inside doing something when these strange aliens came and the large one who I presumed was their leader grabbed me.</p><p>"dad!" I yelled as loud as could and my dad quickly rushed out holding the jewel and a sword. I will never forget the face he made when he saw me in the clutches of the alien.</p><p>"you must be Jeff Tracy" the alien sneered</p><p>"let my son go!" my dad demanded and I was released, I quickly ran behind my dad. "what do you want?"</p><p>"the thunderjewel, give it to me!"</p><p>"never" with that my dad rushed towards the alien with his sword, he slashed the alien but it barely dented the alien.</p><p>"HA! so weak!" the alien mocked and pushed my dad away, he then sent out an energy beam of some sort and fired it at my dad but he used the jewel to shield himself, suddenly he was engulfed in a bright red light. When the light faded away my dad was dressed in a red suit that covered his entire body, white gloves and a helmet with a phoenix on it, there was also a phoenix symbol of the centre of his suit and belt buckle.</p><p>"he's turned into a power ranger!" the alien exclaimed</p><p>"amazing," my dad said, looking at himself in wonder, he then picked up his sword and it changed into a silver blade with a gold handle that was shaped like a phoenix.</p><p>"no matter, I'll still crush you!" the alien charged towards my dad, but he stopped him with his sword. he then summoned 5 balls of fire and threw them towards the alien, he was sent flying through the air but he quickly got back up and they began to clash swords and my dad was winning. He managed to push the alien, but I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and pull me back, I looked up and saw a sneering face of one of the aliens that followed the leader.</p><p>"dad!" I yelled, struggling to get free, but the alien had a very tight grip</p><p>"Gordon!" my dad yelled, the alien used the distraction and attacked my dad, he lost his grip on the jewel and changed back to normal.</p><p>"Finally," the alien said walking towards the jewel "the universe will now bow down to the hood!" he said as he started to absorb the jewel's power</p><p>My dad slowly started to grip his sword, I now knew what he meant by 'the famous Tracy stubbornness' "no, that jewel came to me, so I could protect it from evil like you!" he said before charging towards him and bringing his sword down on the jewel. There was a huge explosion and the alien lost his grip on me but when the dust cleared my dad was nowhere in sight, but I saw the jewel split into 6 equal pieces and that shinned in red, blue, yellow, green, black and white, each surrounded by a force field, like how my dad first found the jewel. For some reason I found myself reaching towards the blue jewel when the hood pushed me away.</p><p>"no! the thunderjewel! it's mine!" he yelled and tried to reach one but was pushed back instead. "no, this is impossible!"</p><p>"sire, perhaps we should take it back to the ship" one of the aliens said, she was a tall alien and had wires coming out of her body.</p><p>"good idea havoc, fuse!" he turned towards the other alien which was bulkier and stronger than havoc "you two find a way to get these to my ship" he pointed to the jewels that were still floating in the air, he suddenly gripped my arm. hard. I cried out in pain but he pretended not to notice, "and we have a prisoner too" he said and started to pull me away from my home.</p><p>"Scott! Virgil! John! Alan!" A called for my brothers to come to save me but it was too late, I suddenly felt a beam over my head and my house turned yellow for a brief moment before my home disappeared, along with my family...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so here is the first chapter of my thunderbirds and power rangers crossover. I hope you enjoy it and if you follow power rangers yes. it does have elements of ninja steel but it will not follow it. it will probably have elements of previous season or the Japanese versions. I do not know when the next chapter will be out so bare with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon sat staring down a window in the hood's ship, he sighed, his space wolf; Cosmo, next to him grunted</p><p>"what's wrong Gordon?" he turned around and saw Kayo, she was the hood's niece but was totally not evil like him.</p><p>"nothing kayo, just thinking" he replied</p><p>"a-are you t-thinking about t-t-the day you l-lost you father?" brains said, he always stuttered his sentences, his robot MAX beeped beside him. He was another prisoner from the Lubiothin galaxy that the hood had brought. He was crazy smart but he hid it so the hood wouldn't get any ideas. MAX was the only thing he brought with him but the aliens on the ship decided that it could be used as a cleaning bot.</p><p>"yeah, it was 10 years ago when I lost my family. I wonder if they still remember me"</p><p>"I'm sure they do Gordon" Kayo reassured him</p><p>"I know, but loosing both our parents and then me disappearing? I guess I'm mostly worried about Alan"</p><p>"he's t-the youngest, r-right?" Brains inquired</p><p>"yeah, he was about 3 when mum died and 5 when the incident happened, I still wonder if I wasn't playing outside, would my dad have disappeared?" he turned back to the window</p><p>"Gordon" Kayo came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "you've seen how ruthless my uncle is, if you weren't outside on that day, he would have killed your entire family and be ruling the universe right now. Instead, your dad died a hero and you gave them a chance to grow up and not give up hope that you'll return to them someday"</p><p>"s-she's right" Brains said and MAX beeped in agreement and Cosmo licked his face</p><p>"thanks, you guys" he smiled and walked away, suddenly they heard footsteps and they panicked and ran the other direction but need up crashing into the cart that held the thudnerjewel.</p><p>"hey watch it punks!" the alien growled at them, "I have to get these to the stage" he pushed past them and continued on his way.</p><p>"how many more aliens do you think it'll take?" Gordon asked out loud and his friends shrugged, for the past 10 years, the hood was trying to find any alien worthy to grab him one of the pieces of the thunderjewel but setting up two aliens to fight against each other to the death. But he failed every time, and he saw starting to lose his patience.</p><p>"hey, we'll be o-orbiting earth soon, y-you know for the n-next fight" brains said and Gordon had an idea, his friends saw the look in his eyes that usually led to trouble.</p><p>"I know that look, what is it"? kayo asked, and Gordon grinned mischievously</p><p>"I think it's time we got away from here," Gordon said and his friends looked at him in disbelief "and we're taking the thunderjewel with us"</p><p>"Gordon, are you sure? If my uncle finds out he'll kill us, or worse, put us in the pit with the Ulphars" kayo said with a slight shiver. The Ulphars were dangerous aliens with poisonous fangs and about a million tentacles, usually, kayo wasn't scared of anything, but these creatures had killed her parents right in front of her for betraying her uncle and the aliens that usually failed to grab a jewel were fed to them.</p><p>"I know, but this is our one chance to escape" Gordon encouraged and eventually his friends agreed, so after the fight in which one was victorious against the other, he tried to grab a jewel but was rejected. A Ceettoks; one of the alien minions that weren't very smart and couldn't talk (as their face was hidden by a mask), took the cart containing the jewels back to the cockpit and that's they struck. Kayo knocked it out and then they grabbed the cart and ran to the escape pods, however they were spotted by Fuse who chased them to the garbage shoot.</p><p>"nowhere to run now," he said and slowly walked towards them, Cosmo growled as he came closer. Gordon turned and saw the release button and turned to his friends</p><p>"If we get separated, make your way to my old house," he said before they could ask or protest he pushed the button and opened the shoot, they were sucked outside where they fell and got split up, MAX grabbed onto Brains and they disappeared into the forest, taking the red and yellow jewels with them along with Cosmo, meanwhile Gordon and Kayo fell towards the ground together.</p><p>"Why did you do that!?" Kayo yelled as she held on to the green and black jewels</p><p>"it was the only way to get out!" Gordon yelled back clutching tightly to the remaining jewels and they continued to scream as they fell towards the ground, suddenly a big green ship with the words Thunderbird 2 appeared.</p><p>"This is International Rescue. we're here to help" a voice reassured them, and hovered below them and the top opened and both Kayo and Gordon landed safely inside. "are you ok?" the pilot asked and they looked up and Gordon caught his breath. he recognized that face, even though it was 10 years since he last saw it.</p><p>"Virgil...?"</p><p>sorry for the cliffhanger guys, and also this came out shorter then I expected. but I'm aiming to make the other chapters longer. And also, the Thunderbirds will transform into their Zords. Well, one, two, three and five but I don't know. Well, five might be destroyed so John has to stay earthside and the others will appear the normal way. out of nowhere. tell me if you have any other suggestions, it'll help a lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the cliffhanger guys, and also this came out shorter then I expected. but I'm aiming to make the other chapters longer. And also, the Thunderbirds will transform into their Zords. Well, one, two, three and five but I don't know. Well, five might be destroyed so John has to stay earthside and the others will appear the normal way. out of nowhere. tell me if you have any other suggestions, it'll help a lot.</p><p>Also I gave gordon a space wolf because why not. and also its been pondering around in my head for a while so i gave him one. LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 10 years later part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 years ago, Scott Tracy lost his mother and 2 years later he lost his father and one of his little brothers. On the day of the incident, he was in his room doing his homework when he heard his little brother scream for help, he looked outside the window and saw his brother held captive by some sort of alien. He wanted to race out there and help, but his dad stopped him and gave him the container of gemiphite and told him to hide and look after his brothers. He promised that he'll get his brother back so they all hid in Alan's room and watched the fight, Scott was amazed when he saw his dad transform, the alien called him a power ranger. They fought and dad was about to win when another alien grabbed his little brother and Scott felt his blood boil, it distracted his dad and allowed 'the hood' to get the jewel, then his dad broke the jewel and that was the last he saw of him, then those aliens took his little brother away from him and they all disappeared. Alan was in tears and John was comforting his little brother while Scott stared at the empty space where he last saw his dad and couldn't help but think 'you broke your promise dad.'</p><p>It was Virgil who broke him out of his trance, they knew that their house was no longer safe, so they packed their bags (along with Gordon's) and went to their grandma's house and she took them to an island that dad had crashed on when he was testing some sort of ship, he was hoping to relocate them here one day. They moved in straight away and were homeschooled and their grandma told them about how their dad wanted to start a rescue business to save people in need. He said that if they were around a few years ago, then they would still have their mother with them and the boys decided to make his dream come true, their dad had found a scientist to build the machines they were going to use but he had died in an earthquake last year and didn't finish building Thunderbird 4 which was a submarine. But had finished 1,2,3 and 5, perhaps though it was a good thing Thunderbird 4 wasn't complete as they didn't have someone to pilot her; together along with the GDF and their London agent Lady Penelope and her chauffeur Parker, they made their dad's dream come true and they all hoped to be reunited with their lost brother.</p><p>One day, John was earthside as 5 needed some repairs and they sent repair bots to repair it and EOS, his AI was helping to monitor distress calls, but then something strange appeared in the atmosphere</p><p>"that's strange" he said out loud</p><p>"what's wrong John?" Scott asked from where he was reading a GDF report, Alan also looked up from his game. Virgil was on his way back from a rescue and grandma was cooking (burning) lunch.</p><p>"a ship just entered our atmosphere, but it doesn't appear to have originated from earth" John replied, not taking his eyes off his screen, he brought up a picture of the ship and showed it to everyone.</p><p>"Woah, that's a big ship," Alan said in wonder "do you think it's from another planet?"</p><p>"Possibly, we shouldn't engage, I'm not losing another brother," Scott said and no one protested, all remembering the day they lost their father and Gordon. Well, Alan just had a few flashes of the incident but he remembered it as the worst day of his life as he lost not only his father but his best friend too.</p><p>Suddenly Virgil's portrait beeped and his hologram appeared "guys, I'm almost back to the island" he said, fiddling with the invisible buttons "ETA, 10 minutes"</p><p>"FAB Virgil. oh hang on" John said bringing up a hologram "Virgil, something is falling from the ship and I'm reading life signs"</p><p>"How far away?"</p><p>"about 2 meters to your left"</p><p>"FAB, I'm on my way," Virgil said cutting off his transmission</p><p>"John, are you sure? we don't know if it's safe" Scott questioned their space monitor</p><p>"I know Scott, but we help all those in need," John said and Scott sighed in defeat, knowing that he was defeated but they turned back the comms so they could hear what Virgil was saying.</p><p>"This is International rescue, we're here to help" they heard him say, then two loud bangs and Virgil asking them if they were ok. "Virgil?" they heard one of them say, they looked at each other. How did that person know Virgil?! So John brought up the security cameras in 2 and it showed Virgil's back and two other people, a male, and a female Scott felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the male, there was no denying that familiar mob of messy blond hair and the amber eyes staring a Virgil in shock. But it felt like he was also staring at them too, the girl next to him was also staring at Virgil, no one in the lounge spoke as they continued to stare at the camera.</p><p>"Gordon...?" they heard Virgil whisper</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if you guys were hoping for Virgil's reaction in this chapter, but I felt like I had to how Scott felt after seeing his brother being taken away from him. But you will see it in the next chapter as well as the first fight!</p><p>also not sure when's the next time I'll update, just started online classes today (yay) so yeah, be patient and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The first fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its morphin time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stared at the person in shock, in front of his was his little brother had he lost 10 years ago looking more or less healthy, next to him was a girl he didn't recognize who was also staring at him "Gordon..?" he whispered as if afraid if he spoke loudly his brother would disappear, they continued to stare at each other until the girl cleared her throat catching their attention.</p><p>"uhh, Gordon?" she said and Gordon turned towards her "we need to find Brains and MAX"</p><p>"oh, krinqrins! that's right!" Gordon exclaimed slapping his head with his hand, "where did he land exactly?"</p><p>"somewhere in the forest"</p><p>"at least he has MAX and Cosmo with him"</p><p>"but they won't be helpful if the hood sends someone after us". Virgil was confused as his brother and this girl talked about someone named 'brains', but he did recognize the name 'the hood' after all, he haunted his dreams, he haunted all of his brothers' dreams although Scott tried to hide it.</p><p>"wait, you guys escaped from the hood?!" both of them turned towards him as if they forgot he was there.</p><p>"yeah, we escaped along with the thunderjewel" Gordon said holding up the four pieces they had; blue, black, white and green, each still in the force field except...</p><p>"hang on, the blue and black jewels are no longer in their force fields!" the girl yelled in confusion</p><p>"just like dad" Gordon whispered, if the ship wasn't so quiet, they would have missed it. suddenly there was an explosion coming from the forest.</p><p>"oh no! brains! we have to get down there!" Gordon yelled and Virgil ran to his seat and turned his bird in that direction. he landed in a clearing and both Gordon and Kayo ran off clutching the jewels with Virgil hot on their trail they soon found a person holding the red and yellow jewels running away from a large alien with guns for hands. next to the man was a strange white robot and an even weirder blue wolf.</p><p>"Strikoix? what's he doing here?!" the girl asked</p><p>"Brains!" Gordon yelled catching the man's attention,</p><p>"G-Gordon! K-Kayo!" he yelled out and ran towards them but it caught the attention of the alien, he looked at them and saw them clutching the pieces of the jewel.</p><p>"HA! all the pieces of the thunderjewel! perfect! he yelled, firing beams at them causing Gordon and the girl to drop the white and green jewel. But the blue and black jewel glowed and soon strange devices on their wrists appeared with a space to put their jewel, they put it in and Gordon's one changed colour to silver and blue while Kayo's one changed to silver and black. Keys appeared in their other hand and they inserted them into the devices and soon they became power rangers. Gordon was now in a blue suit with a penguin on his chest and one on his helmet, meanwhile Kayo was dressed in black and an Asian koel on her chest and helmet.</p><p>"amazing" Gordon said looking at himself in wonder, feeling the power flow through him</p><p>"NO!" Strikoix yelled out and both Kayo and Gordon turned towards him</p><p>"agility of the Penguin" Gordon called out sticking a pose "Blue elemental ranger!"</p><p>"stealth of the Koel," Kayo said also striking a pose "Black elemental ranger"! they then both took out weapons from their belts.</p><p>"penguin daggers"</p><p>"koel claw"</p><p>They then charged towards the alien but he fired beams at them but they jumped and dodged it. "humph! Ceettoks charge!" he yelled and suddenly about a dozen Ceettoks arrived and attacked them, Gordon and Kayo managed to fight them off.</p><p>"power of water!" Gordon yelled summoning a ball of water in his hand</p><p>"power of shadows!" kayo yelled also summoning a ball of darkness in her hand, they threw them at the Ceettoks and they were all destroyed, they then turned and began to fight Strikoix. Virgil stared at them, wanting to help, he turned towards the jewels that the white robot was now holding and saw the green one glowing.</p><p>"can I have the green one?" he asked the robot who beeped in surprise but handed it to him when the 'brains' guy told him to. The force field disappeared as soon as he touched it and the device also appeared on his wrist. Following what Kayo and Gordon did and his device changed into a silver and green device; he inserted the key into it, soon he found himself in a green suit with a roc on his chest.</p><p>"strength of the Roc!" he yelled striking a pose "green elemental ranger!" he caught the attention of the others</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>"amazing!"</p><p>"Not another one!"</p><p>"power of earth!" Virgil yelled summoning several rocks and threw them at the alien causing him to fall to the ground. "Roc axe!" he summoned a large axe and sung it down on the alien, he shakily got back up.</p><p>"no, I'll will not go down!" he yelled</p><p>"let's attack together" Kayo suggested, Goron and Virgil nodded their heads and rushed towards the alien</p><p>"Koel slice!"</p><p>"Penguin cutter!"</p><p>"Roc blast!" soon the alien exploded and they celebrated, they de-morphed and Virgil turned to his younger brother and scooped him in for a hug, lifting him off the ground "Gordon! It's so good to see you again"</p><p>"good to see you to bro" Gordon gasped "but do you mind letting me breathe?"</p><p>"no way, I'm never letting you go again," he said squeezing tighter while Kayo and Brains watched the reunion, suddenly Virgil was pushed to the side by Cosmo who stood over him growling while Gordon gasped for air, he was about to leap on Virgil but Gordon suddenly stopped him.</p><p>"Cosmo no! it's ok, he's a friend" slowly Cosmo backed off but he still looked suspicious, Gordon patted him slowly and faced his brother "sorry, he's a bit overprotective"</p><p>"it's fine," Virgil said, still shocked about seeing a space wolf</p><p>"I-I hope o-one day I'll b-be able t-to go back h-home," Brains said as he joined Kayo</p><p>"at least you have a home brains, my home was destroyed by my uncle," Kayo said sadly, eventually Virgil's stash started to beep.</p><p>"excuse me for a tick," he said before walking a short distance away, Gordon quickly ran up to them</p><p>"wow, I was not expecting to turn into a power ranger," he said looking at the device on his wrist</p><p>"me neither," Kayo said looking at her own</p><p>"I remember r-reading about this s-somewhere when t-the thunderjewel h-has bonded with someone, t-that bond c-can never be broken," brains said</p><p>"amazing" Gordon whispered, looking down at where the jewel rested</p><p>"Guys, can you do me a favour?" Kayo said catching their attention "can you not mention that the hood is my uncle until I'm ready?", her friends immediately agreed and saw Virgil walking towards them</p><p>"so, I was just talking to Scott and he says to take you guys back to the island," he said smiling at all of them.</p><p>"Island?" they questioned.</p><p>Meanwhile, up in space, the hood was furious that his jewel was gone and that Strikoix had failed. He vowed to get revenge on the teenagers that escaped with his jewel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and so here is the 4th chapter. and Virgil, Gordon and Kayo are now power rangers. next is the family reunion and two more rangers will join the party. so I hope you liked the roll calls, and the words will probably appear in the next chapter, if not then the one after. stay safe!</p><p> </p><p>and if anyone's wondering why Kayo does not look alien, but instead looks human. it's like in PR lost galaxy where trakeena looked human even though her father looked alien.</p><p>I changed the role call because i prefer this one, but if you liked the other one please tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott paced around the lounge anxiously, meanwhile, John was still at the desk and Alan sat anxiously on the couch, they were all nervous and had a good reason to be. They were going to see their brother for the first time in 10 years. Virgil was still 10 minutes out and Scott wished that thunderbird 2 could go faster, suddenly their grandma came up the stairs holding a batch of burnt cookies.</p><p>"Hey, boys, who want a cookie?" she said and looked around at their solemn faces, "what's wrong boys?"</p><p>"Grandma, we have something to tell you but you might want to sit down," John said to her, usually ordering their grandma around like that was forbidden (according to grandma) but she looked at their faces and decided to sit down.</p><p>"what is it?" she asked as soon as she sat down and Scott sighed and stopped pacing</p><p>"We found Gordon," he said simply, but from those three words his grandma's faces paled and she slumped against the couch, Alan immediately sat next to her.</p><p>"h-wha-how?" she grasped out and Alan gripped her hand, he smiled at her remembering that she had suffered just as much as them when their father and brother disappeared.</p><p>"We don't know," John told her "Virgil's bringing him home now, along with some guests"</p><p>Meanwhile, in Thunderbird two, it was an awkward silence, Gordon sat upfront so Virgil could keep an eye on him while Kayo and Brains sat at the back, MAX and Cosmo were at the back, keeping an eye on them.</p><p>"if you don't mind me asking, how did you guys meet?" he asked, his hands on the steering wheel, Thunderbird 2 was on autopilot but he needed something to do, he watched as the three looked at each other. He figured they must have known each other for a very long time to be able to communicate with each other without words.</p><p>"We were all prisoners, we all come from different planets," Kayo said eventually and the other two nodded</p><p>"so, why are you called 'kayo' kayo? and why is brains called 'brains'?"</p><p>"that's a long story" Gordon muttered and Virgil left it alone when the others didn't protest, he watched as Gordon clutched the remaining 3 jewels in a small cloth bag he had given him.</p><p>"so, what exactly is Cosmo?" Virgil asked, looking back at the wolf that was staring at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"he's a cosmic wolf from the Zagreus galaxy, when the Hood invaded the planet I found him as a tiny pup so I raised him in secret on the ship" Gordon explained and Virgil nodded in understanding.</p><p>They continued their flight in relative silence, soon they reached their destination, he smiled when he saw the looks on the kids' faces when they saw the hidden hanger. Once he landed and did the post-flight checks, he escorted them up to the lounge where they met the rest of the family. however, Brains was sidetracked by the lab, which had been mostly abandoned since none of the brothers (except for John) had an interest in science after Virgil promised that he'll show it to him later Brains followed the group up to the lounge, everyone stared at each other, no one saying a word.</p><p>"Scott? John? Alan?" Gordon whispered Scott slowly moved forward towards him and gently brushed his hair, eyes swarming with unshed tears then he swept Gordon into a bone-crushing hug, Scott was bawling his eyes out, he was soon joined by John, Alan, and grandma, Virgil joined in too and both Kayo and Brians watched the reunion. After spending 10 years together they had thought of themselves as a family and it was nice to see such a happy reunion, once the Tracy hug had ended Gordon introduced them to Kayo and Brains where they were immediately accepted into the family, Scott placed a hand on each of their shoulders and thanked them for taking care of Gordon while Alan was curious about Cosmo, suddenly the computer started to beep and EOS brought up a feed of an alien covered in tentacles was attacking a city, with people running everywhere Kayo, Gordon and Brains knew that they were collecting fear as that's how the hood got his power.</p><p>"We have to go help them," Gordon said and Kayo nodded and were about to leave when Virgil stopped them</p><p>"hang on, I'm coming to" he declared</p><p>"I'm coming too," Scott said and Alan nodded, John decided to stay back and so did brains and MAX. Gordon told Cosmo to stay behind too and brought out the bag and gave it to brains for safekeeping, he then took out the red and yellow jewels as they were glowing and gave them to his brothers. Scott took the red one and Alan took the yellow one the shields immediately disappeared and the morphers (they're calling them that now) appeared. They put the jewels in the slot and they changed color and the joined the other three, Gordon then placed a hand on Kayo's shoulders and nodded for the other to do the same, once they did kayo closed her eyes and suddenly they arrived at the destination.</p><p>"Woah, what just happened," Alan said, feeling a bit disoriented by the teleportation</p><p>"We teleported," kayo said simply "although we're going to have to ask Brains to build something so its easier to teleport"</p><p>"agreed" Gordon agreed</p><p>"wow, alien tech must be seriously advanced, we don't even have teleporters yet," Scott said in wonder</p><p>"well, it's more like I can teleport, we all have special powers, I have teleportation, Brains can communicate with technology using his brain and Gordon can..."</p><p>"let's not mention it" Gordon cut in and Kayo nodded in understanding</p><p>"what? what does Gordon have?" Virgil asked</p><p>"you'll find out later" was all Gordon said looking around trying to spot the monster, they soon spotted the alien that was terrorizing the city.</p><p>"Hey ugly! over here!" Gordon called to him, the alien turned towards them</p><p>"Alright! score one for zonod!" he cheered waving his tentacles around "hand over the pieces of the thunderjewel!"</p><p>"Never!" Gordon declared "it's Morphin Time!" their keys appeared in their hands and they inserted them into their morphers</p><p>"let's fly!" they all yelled together turning their keys and morphed. Scott wore the same suit as their father did and Alan was now wearing a yellow suit and a peregrine falcon on his chest and one on his helmet, they then did the roll call.</p><p>"Flame of the Pheniox, red elemental ranger!"</p><p>"Agility of the Penguin, blue elemental ranger!"</p><p>"Speed of the Falcon, yellow elemental ranger!"</p><p>"Strength of the Roc, green elemental ranger!"</p><p>"Stealth of the Koel, black elemental ranger!"</p><p>"Elements together, stronger as ever!" (cue explosions), both Alan and Scott looked at themselves in amazement.</p><p>"ha! that won't save you!" zonod yelled "ceettoks charge!" about a dozen ceettoks arrived and ran towards them, the rangers then called out with weapons</p><p>"Phoenix sword!"</p><p>"Penguin daggers!"</p><p>"Falcon hammer!"</p><p>"Roc axe!"</p><p>"Koel claw!" they all charged towards the ceettoks with minimal damage, once they were gone they then charged towards zonod, but he used his tentacles to stop them and pushed them back, he then sent more tentacles to attack them.</p><p>"power of fire!" Scott yelled and summoned a ball of fire and threw at zonod, and the fire destroyed his tentacles and zonod cried out in pain. "he's vulnerable now! let's attack together!" the others nodded and charged towards zonod with their weapons ready.</p><p>"Phoenix strike!"</p><p>"Penguin cutter!"</p><p>"Falcon smash!"</p><p>"Roc blast!"</p><p>"Koel slice!"</p><p>Zonod exploded and the rangers cheered, however suddenly he became giant!</p><p>"ha! now I'll crush you!" he shouted and tried to step on them but they managed to avoid it at the last second, suddenly metal feathers appeared in their hands.</p><p>"what are these?" alan said looking at the grey color, suddenly their morphers beeped and Brain's face appeared</p><p>"guys, s-some of t-the gemiphite has d-disappeared" he said</p><p>"they're with us brains," kayo said holding up her own feather but she accidentally touched the jewel and the feather began to glow, soon it changed into a black feather and flew out of her hands. Suddenly they heard a strange noise and saw a large black mechanical bird fly threw the air, everyone panicked until they saw it attack zonod.</p><p>"brains, what is that!?" Gordon asked and turned his Morpher so brains could see</p><p>"O-OH MY! that's a z-zord!"</p><p>"a what now?"</p><p>"r-remember w-when we visited aquairtar?" Brains asked and both Kayo and Gordon nodded while Alan, Virgil and Scott looked confused "they t-told us that 5 o-of them were power r-rangers long ago, and t-they mentioned z-zords and they s-showed me the m-mechanics of it"</p><p>"so, you're saying that these are our zords" kayo said in wonder as they watched the zord fight Zonod but fell to the ground.</p><p>"We have to help," Gordon said and the others nodded, they touched their feathers to their gems and like kayo's they changed color and flew off, they watched as Kayo entered her zord and started to attack the alien. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and saw 4 giant flying shapes flying towards them; they revealed to be a blue Penguin riding a surfboard (like jungle fury but bigger), a red Phoenix, a yellow Falcon and a green Roc. The boys quickly entered their zords and joined kayo in the fight, but no matter how hard they fought they couldn't beat him, they yelled at what they should do when their jewels started to glow and they felt their zords being drawn together. The phoenix's wings folded and disappeared and a head formed, the penguin's board closed around it transformed into a foot and attached its self to the main body, the Roc's wings also folded and it leaned its head down and became the other foot. The falcons wings spread out and then attached to the body and the koel's wings disappeared and it opened its beak. once all of them were attached, the eyes glowed and they formed a Megazord</p><p>"sky beast Megazord, we are United," they said in unison they suddenly realize they were all in the same cockpit, they now had Joysticks to control the Megazord.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>"This is amazing"</p><p>"what in the-"</p><p>Suddenly Zonod launched his tentacles at them, but Kayo quickly used her zord as a shield to deflect the tentacles, both Virgil and Gordon pushed their joysticks forward to move the Megazord. It slowly walked towards Zonod and Alan made a sword come out of his and slashed zonod.</p><p>"let's do it together!" Scott said and they all nodded and focused their energy into the sword, slowly swirls of red, blue, green, yellow, and black swirled around the sword.</p><p>"sky strike!" they shouted in unison and slashed in down and Zonod cried in pain before exploding, everyone celebrated and went back to the island where they had a party to celebrate, to the Tracy's surprise, the space trio (that's what they're calling them) were able to digest grandma's cooking. Later when everyone had gone to bed, Gordon snuck out and went down to the beach and smelled the salty air. He had missed this smell. He leaned back and watched Cosmo play in the shallow water, he was soon joined by Kayo, Brains, and MAX.</p><p>"so, how does it feel to be back Gordon?" Kayo asked her adoptive brother</p><p>"it's...weird but nice at the same time" he replied</p><p>"d-do you think y-your uncle w-will send more monsters?" Brains asked</p><p>"Most likely, yes" Kayo replied, hugging her knees</p><p>"and we'll be waiting for them," Gordon said, putting his arm around her and she smiled "so Brains, what did you think of the lab?"</p><p>"w-well, it's v-very impressive. b-but earth's technology i-is a bit behind" Brains said, after the party, they had taken a tour of the villa and Brains immediately decided on the room next to the lab.</p><p>"yeah, it is" Kayo agreed "I mean, they don't even have instant spacesuits" (basically like the ones used in guardians of the galaxy)</p><p>"We should probably get some sleep, it's been a long day," Gordon said and they walked back to the house to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Scott, Virgil, John, Alan and Grandma Tracy took Gordon, Kayo, and Brains to get some 'earth' clothes. Brains was reluctant to leave MAX, behind but John reassured him that EOS would keep an eye on him since they seemed to get along, Gordon had also convinced Cosmo to stay behind, mainly to protect the last jewel and because he didn't want to get attention. Grandma went along with Kayo while the Tracy boys showed Gordon and Brains around the mall, they decided to meet at the ice cream shop in an hour. Gordon chose a yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue trousers while Brains decided to wear a blue shirt and a red sweater along with brown pants. After they brought the clothes, they wandered over to the ice cream shop where grandma and Kayo were waiting for them.</p>
<p>"nice clothes sis" Gordon said to Kayo; who was now wearing a blue t-shirt and navy green pants.</p>
<p>"Thanks bro," Kayo said giving him a fist pump as he sat next to her</p>
<p>"you guys are brother and sister?" Scott asked them as he collapsed in a seat while grandma ordered them ice cream.</p>
<p>"well, since we consider each other family, it only seems right to call them by the title" Gordon explained</p>
<p>"t-this happens g-growing up on a s-ship to-together" Brains added and the Tracy's nodded in understanding, then grandma Tracy arrived with some ice cream, she got the usual flavors for the boys; Scott had chocolate, Virgil had mint-choc chip, John had Rocky road, Alan had bubble gum and grandma had strawberry, she had decided to get the space trio vanilla just to try their first ice cream.</p>
<p>"here you go," she said as she handed out the ice creams, the boys thanked her and tucked in while the space trio looked cautious.</p>
<p>"uhh, what is this?" Kayo asked poking at her ice cream with the small plastic spoon</p>
<p>"its vanilla ice cream, try it" Virgil encouraged taking a bite of his, the space trio cautiously took a bite and their faces instantly lit up.</p>
<p>"mmmm" Gordon moaned, soon once everyone ate their ice cream, they took them around the mall and told them to buy stuff to decorate their rooms back at the island. They walked around the mall with the Tracy's pointing out the different types of shops but soon they heard the sound of people screaming.</p>
<p>"Brains, get John and grandma to safety, we'll handle this" Gordon said and brains nodded and they ran off towards the sounds of screams, soon they found a large alien with black armor that covered his entire body, he had two symbols on his hands, one had an eye and the other had a snake, he was flanked by a purple alien that had a sinister smile and carried electric whips, behind them were about a dozen ceettoks and another alien that was covered in spikes and had a fox's head.</p>
<p>"who's that?" Alan whispered</p>
<p>"that's the hood," Gordon said with venom</p>
<p>"that's the hood?! he looks different from what I remember," Virgil said, staring at the hood</p>
<p>"he is, but after he took the pieces of the thunderjewel to his ship, he tried to get them but it damaged his body so bad that he had to be put in that armor, and then he thought that he could grab it, but he couldn't" Kayo explained</p>
<p>"what do the eye and snake represent?" Scott asked, pointing to the symbols on the hood's hands.</p>
<p>"it's his power, the eye allows him to read people's minds and the snake allows him to control people" Gordon explained, glaring at the hood who had stopped in front of the group</p>
<p>"Gordon Tracy, 10 years ago I spared your life, gave you a home on my ship and you repay me by taking my thunderjewel!" the hood shouted in an ominous voice</p>
<p>"no, 10 years ago you kidnapped me and took my father's life," Gordon said pointing at him, he then held out his arm that had the Morpher "but now, with this piece of the thunderjewel, we're taking you down!" the hood growled and was about to charge at him but the purple one stopped him.</p>
<p>"my lord, I wouldn't recommend you fight him now, you haven't fought in a long time and if you lose.."</p>
<p>"who's that?" Alan asked while the two aliens were talking</p>
<p>"that's havoc, one of the hood's strongest warriors and a crazy scientist who loves to experiment (because every alien ship has one)" Kayo growled</p>
<p>"fine, I'll deal with you later" the hood growled and teleported out, leaving them with the monster and the ceettoks.</p>
<p>"ha! it's my turn to play, the names Toxoid, remember that as it'll be the last name you here" that alien laughed</p>
<p>"I don't think so" Scott growled stepping forward "it's Morphin time!" their keys appeared and they inserted them into their morphers and turned into power rangers.</p>
<p>"ha! you think that's going to stop me!" Toxoid yelled and shot a dozen small spikes in their direction which Scott quickly countered by throwing a ball of flame which destroyed them all. "grrr, try and avoid this fire boy!" he then extended one of his arms at them which they barely managed to dodge in time and it hit the roof of a building where some people where hiding under about to get crushed.</p>
<p>"oh no!" Virgil yelled and ran towards them and tried to catch the roof, knowing that it was too heavy for him to hold, but to his surprise, he found it quite easy to hold and easily threw it aside, the civilians thanked him and ran off "what just happened?" he muttered looking at his hands. Meanwhile, the others continued to fight the alien with no succession, he deflected all of their attacks and managed to hit Scott, slicing through his suit and damaging his arm, he hissed in pain and was thrown back. "Scott!" Virgil yelled and tan towards him and inspected his arm, to their surprise the injury was healing leaving no trace except for a faint scar.</p>
<p>Alan tried to use his hammer to do some damage but it was thrown out of his hands, Toxoid then aimed his spikes at the weapon intending to destroy it, but there was suddenly a yellow blur and Alan appeared next to him holding his hammer and smashed it against his chest, sending him flying back. "what's going on?" he said as the others joined him</p>
<p>"It must be the jewels," Kayo realized " it's given you all powers according to your element, Virgil; you now have super strength because you have the power of earth, Scott; you have a healing factor because you control fire; Alan you have super speed because you can control lightning"</p>
<p>"cool!" Alan exclaimed</p>
<p>"so basically the gems are giving us these powers?" Virgil inquired and Kayo nodded</p>
<p>"Hey, that's just like the Dino Thunder rangers!" Gordon said excitedly</p>
<p>"the what?" Scott asked confused</p>
<p>"enough chit chat!" Toxoid yelled and launched more spikes at them and they all lept to the side but Kayo had disappeared.</p>
<p>"Kayo!" Gordon yelled looking around only to find her appear just behind Toxoid and kick him in the back "Woah, how'd you do that?"</p>
<p>"I think I can shadow travel," Kayo said and walked to a shadow created by a tree, she walked into it and appeared in the shadow of a building on the other side.</p>
<p>"that's pretty cool" Virgil commented</p>
<p>"so, what are your powers Gordon?" Alan questioned him</p>
<p>"I'm not sure as we're not near any water" Gordon replied, but then Toxoid extended his arm once more and they managed to dodge in time, but he swung it around and was about it hit Gordon.</p>
<p>"Gordon!" Scott cried, but then the arm passed right through Gordon and retracted back, Gordon checked himself over and found that he was fine.</p>
<p>"Woah, what just happened?" Virgil said running over</p>
<p>"I-I don't know, when the arm came towards me all I could feel was my body becoming denser so that the arm could pass through me"</p>
<p>"I think you have liqualification, the power to turn any part of your body into water" Kayo theorized</p>
<p>"cool" Gordon said, looking at himself before they heard Toxoid moaning</p>
<p>"ahhh! I will defeat you! I swear!" he yelled at them</p>
<p>"make sure to watch your language, can't be sure if kids are watching or not!" Gordon said before summoning a ball of water and firing it at him, Toxoid yelled in pain and Gordon quickly joined his team. "let's attack him together!"</p>
<p>"Gordon wait!" brains called from his Morpher "I theorize that you can combine your weapons to make a more powerful one!</p>
<p>"really? that sounds awesome brains!" Kayo said and Gordon signed off</p>
<p>"let's give it a try guys," Scott said and the others nodded ad they combined their weapons. Virgil attached his axe to the left side of Scott's sword while Kayo attached her claw to the other side, Alan laid his hammer on top of the sword and Gordon attached his daggers to the hammer creating the weapon.<br/></p>
<p>"sky blaster!" they said together as the weapon began to charge with power "FIRE!" a yellow sparkling ball was released and rushed towards Toxoid, destroying him instantly. Suddenly Toxoid grew thirty stories high and they quickly summoned their zords and formed the Megazord.</p>
<p>"let's take this guy down!" Scott said and the other nodded in agreement</p>
<p>"summon skysword!" Alan called and the sword appeared in the zord's hand, they tried to attack Toxoid but he managed to dodge the sword and sent it flying out of their grasp with his spikes.</p>
<p>"Time to teach you a lesson!" he yelled and launched even more spikes at them dealing damage to the Megazord.</p>
<p>"what do we do now?" Virgil cried</p>
<p>"Kayo, Alan do you think you can use your zords energy to create a shield? then we can use that to deflect his attack back at him so we can grab our sword!" Gordon suggested</p>
<p>"you mean like the space rangers did?" Kayo asked and Gordon nodded</p>
<p>"wait, the what?" Alan questioned</p>
<p>"never mind Alan, just do what Gordon said" Alan quickly complicated, deciding not to get on Kayo's bad side, together alan and kayo managed to bring up a shell and deflected Toxiod's spikes back at him, as he named in pain they quickly ran and grabbed their sword.</p>
<p>"let's do this guys!" Scott yelled and the sword began to charge up</p>
<p>"sky strike!" they slashed the sword at toxoid destroying him completely "clear skies!"</p>
<p>After the zords were put away, they stayed behind to help clear up the destruction caused by the fight "hey Gordon?" Alan asked and Gordon turned to look at him "what do Kayo mean by 'the space rangers?'"</p>
<p>"you guys don't know about the space rangers?!" Gordon asked in disbelief and Alan shook his head</p>
<p>"oh yeah, you were also talking about some 'Dino Thunder rangers' too, who are they anyway?" Scott asked from behind him, Gordon, Kayo, and Brains shared a look</p>
<p>"guess it's time for a history lesson"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter took me so long, I had trouble figuring out the weapon combination.</p>
<p>so I am thinking of adding the jungle fury rangers at some point, but if you have any other rangers you would like to see (either English or Japanese version if they already haven't made an English adaption of it yet) you would like to see don't be afraid to suggest them. Also, I know I gave Kayo teleporting powers but it uses a lot of her energy so she can't do it a lot and she doesn't like to use it unless she has to, but with shadow travel, it doesn't drain her energy and she prefers to shadow travel and also Gordon will have a limit to how many times he can liquify himself, otherwise it wouldn't be fair to the others.</p>
<p>also with regards to Gordon's power, I haven't decided on which one yet, but I have a few ideas so here they are:</p>
<p>shapeshifting</p>
<p>psychokinesis</p>
<p>illusions</p>
<p>can make copies of himself</p>
<p>say which one you want in the comments or if you have a different idea, write them down too!</p>
<p>The next chapter is kinda gonna be a background chapter, where Gordon and his friends will inform the others about the power rangers of the past and their legacy. also, a certain lady will be appearing ;)</p>
<p>and as for the shield thing, I'm not sure if the space rangers did it as I got it from the Japanese version and they usually change things so yeah...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ranger History part 1: Zordon era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranger history from 1993-1998</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this took so long, I wanted to write the teams my way and had trouble remembering the timeline of events in the first three seasons and took a few trips to ranger wiki, I hope you enjoy. But if you want a simpler summary from PRMR-PRWF, go to youtube and search: power rangers dino thunder history, that'll give you a basic overview about the teams from 1993-2003</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later the Tracy's along with Kayo and Brains were gathered in the lounge "so, how many power ranger teams have there been?" Alan asked as they watched Brains set up the holoprojector</p><p>"about 40? possibly more" Gordon answered</p><p>"40?!" Scott said in disbelief</p><p>"yeah, Earth is a very popular spot for aliens" Gordon joked before turning towards them, "what? You've never seen the rangers in the news?"</p><p>"well, we heard a few rumours here and there but never really paid any attention to them," Virgil said scratching his head</p><p>"Alright, we got the video set up so now we can-" Kayo was cut off by Jeff's desk beeping, John ran over and opened the com link</p><p>"FAB 1 to Tracy Island, do you copy?" a female voice asked through the speaker</p><p>"oh, Lady Penelope. Sorry I guess we forgot you were coming" John said</p><p>"that's quite alright John, permission to land?"</p><p>"permission granted" John cut off the link and turned towards the others</p><p>"uh, I hate to be rude but who is this 'Lady Penelope?'" Kayo asked</p><p>"oh, she's out London agent, she often helps us during our missions" Scott answered leaning back in his chair before letting out a yelp as Cosmo appeared beside him,</p><p>"Sorry Scott, he's used to popping in and out of rooms like that. He didn't mean to do it" Gordon apologised, although Scott understood he swore that Cosmo smirked at him before he disappeared once more.</p><p>"that's alright" he answered as the elevator to the silos opened and out stepped a woman with long blonde hair holding a pug in her hands, trailing behind her was her chauffeur; Parker.</p><p>"ah, Lady Penelope let me introduce our newest members; this is Gordon, Kayo and Brains. Guys this is Penelope Creighton-ward" Virgil introduced them</p><p>"n-n-nice to meet you" Brains stuttered</p><p>"Nice to meet you, so boys I hear you're the new 'power rangers?'" Penelope asked in a sweet voice that made Gordon's heart skip a beat</p><p>"Yeah. Long story, we're just about to learn about the past teams right now, would you like to join us?" Scott invited her and Penelope gladly accepted, she sat down next to Alan while Parker sat next to Grandma Tracy.</p><p>"Okay, so if at any point you have any questions just ask and we'll pause through and answer them," Gordon said but before they could start Alan had a question</p><p>"how do you guys know about these rangers?"</p><p>"oh, well it was a requirement while growing up on the ship" Kayo answered</p><p>"wait- are you telling me that this is the Gordon that went missing all those years ago?" Penelope asked the boys who nodded.</p><p>"Sorry for not telling you sooner, but...stuff happened" Jon apologised</p><p>"that's quite alright John," Penelope said before they brought up a picture of 5 teenagers in their ranger suits standing in front of a robot and a tube that had a face on it</p><p>"it all started in 1993" a male voice explained "when a group of scientists accidentally released the evil space with 'Rita Repulsa' so Zordon of Eltare who was originally a ranger before an accident caused him to be in a dimensional field between space and time choose 5 rangers to fight her; Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini took on the powers of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops. But eventually, Rita got tired of loosing and set about to find her own ranger. She found him; Tommy Oliver. He unknowingly and unwillingly became the first evil green ranger, he snuck into their base and cut off their connection to Zordon-"</p><p>"wait, how come Rita didn't do that herself?" Scott asked</p><p>"because only someone that has a power coin; which is what gave the first team their powers can enter the base" Kayo answered</p><p>"so how did she have a coin?"</p><p>"because she was the original owner of the coin, but unfortunately she fell into the path of darkness and could no longer use it; although it is unclear why. Anyways-"</p><p>"after Tommy cut of Zordon's connection he then went to destroy the rangers, which he almost did. But thanks to his friends he was eventually free from Rita's power and joined the team in fighting against her. However, she set out for revenge but taking away the green ranger's power, but unknownst to the team, Zordon set about creating a new power coin so Tommy could rejoin the team as the white ranger. Sometime after Tommy became the White ranger; Jason, Zack and Trini decided to leave to pursue their dreams, so Rocky, Adam and Aisha stepped up to take the mantle. Just in time too as the evil lord Zedd an evil crime boss known throughout the galaxy decided to make himself known to the team, with him came new enemies and new friends, eventually Rita married Zedd, and used Master Vile's orb of doom to reverse time on earth so that the rangers became kids again and could no longer be able to morph. But Zordon contacted Aquitar for help-"</p><p>"wait, what's Aquitar? I remember you mentioning it a few times" John asked this time</p><p>"it's a planet that is not in our system, but in the one next to it" Gordon answered and played the video once more</p><p>"The Aquitar rangers come to help, however, it was a major risk to them as they live in a planet of water and Earth is only 74% water, but none the less they come to help which everyone was grateful for. Once the team was back to normal Kimberly decided to leave to pursue her dream of becoming a gymnastics and passed her coin onto Katherine. But as their enemies got stronger the team needed a new power so they sort out the Zeo crystals just as Zedd destroyed their base. But Zordon is always prepared and had a base underneath the original base and so the Zeo Rangers were born. Lord Zedd and Rita eventually left earth just as the team was about to graduate high school, but the journey was not over yet. A new villain; Divatox emerged and so a new team had to be born: Turbo. Tommy, Kat, Adam, Justin and Aisha took the turbo powers to defeat Divatox"</p><p>"Woah, who let a kid on the team?!" Scott yelled pointing to the blue turbo ranger who didn't look older than 12 at the time</p><p>"w-well, Rocky was originally g-going to be on the t-t-team, but a-an accident rendered h-him out of commission. J-Justin who was 11 at the t-time accidentally overheard them a-a-and Rocky decided to let Justin r-r-replace him"</p><p>"what?! He let an 11 yr old replace him?! Is he nuts?!" John yelled</p><p>"He may have been young but he was smart for his age. Smart enough to know that his identity had to remain a secret and be in high school at the same time, plus he turned 12 during his time as a ranger"</p><p>"wow," Alan said</p><p>"and here I thought John was the smart one" Virgil joked as the video started up once more</p><p>"together, these 5 defended the Earth from Divatox, but when Zordon and Alpha decided to go home and left Dimitris and alpha 6 in charge of the earth, unknownst to Justin, Zordon told the original team that they would one day have to choose producers to replace them, eventually the original team found them; T.J, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos become rangers and fought alongside Justin but then Divatox destroyed their base and went into space to gather more allies to help destroy the rangers. Left with no choice everyone apart from Justin followed her into space where they encountered Andros; a human from the planet KO-35 the red space ranger."</p><p>"wait, there are humans out there?!" John said in disbelief</p><p>"w-well, sort o-of. They're human, but p-p-possess abilities that normal h-humans don't. Such as telekinesis." Brains explained- Manage Stories</p><p>"Andros gave them the Astro Morphers and they helped him defend the galaxy from Astronama, Zhane who was from the same planet as Andros woke up from his coma after being severely injured in battle joined them. The space rangers fought many battles, however, defeating Astronama and finding Zordon wasn't Andro's only mission. He also wanted to find his sister who was taken at a young age. Eventually, she turned out to be Astronama..."</p><p>"must have been some family reunion"</p><p>"yeah, but not the worst, anyways...the space rangers continued to fight Astronama, but she captured Zordon and went to earth so he could watch as she destroyed it, Andros snuck aboard the ship to rescue him while the others fought Astromama's army and revealed their identifies for the first time ever. Meanwhile, on the ship, Zordon told Andros to destroy him which sent out a 'wave of goodness' across the planets and turning them good, after that Andros decided to stay with the rangers and they decided to stay on earth, hoping that their ranger days were over"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I decided to write this as I want to do come crossovers with previous ranger teams but couldn't decide which so these chapters are giving a basic overview of the past ranger team so you don't have to spend a few hours on ranger wiki.</p><p>Anyway, I don't know how many parts there will be for this, but I decided to end it here as it was MMPR-PRIS was known as the 'Zordon era' and as Zordon is no longer around I ended this chapter here. Background info: Zordon era went from 1993-1998, post 'Zordon' era went from 1999-2002 (PRLG-PRWF), Disney era went from 2003-2009 (PRNS-PRRPM), Saban era went from 2010-2018 (PRS-PRNS) before it went to Hasbro who currently owns it (PRBM). Also, I know that earth is only 71% water, but as this is 2060 and there would probably been a lot of floods from now to then, so 74% of water it is.</p><p>Fun fact: although Power Rangers Wild Force was made by Disney, it is considered to be part of the 'post-Zordon era' as it was filmed in LA, just like the other 9 previous seasons, the rest of the power ranger seasons produced by Disney were filmed in NZ.</p><p>Tell me what you thought of this chaper</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>